CraZ
Name: Jesse Cra Z Age: 32 Occupation: The Corrupt leader Gender: Male Home: Argon Power: None I wake up chained to the floor. I look up to see CraZ, "Glad you're awake Stryker." I look at my surroundings, I'm in a building with clear view of a bank and a crane holding a bus over the water. "You'll never get away with this." I say spitting at his feet. "Do you ever just want to let go, do something on your own? Not be afraid to get blood on your hands? Do you ever think 'I have the power to kill someone right now'? Ever just wanna watch a man take his last breath? Bathe in the blood of your victims? I do. So ask yourself the next time you have the power, will you do it? It's your choice Stryker, the bus full of screaming people or the bank filled with plenty of C4, your choice." He starts to unchain me but then pauses, "If you try anything stupid everybody dies." CraZ says then unchains me. He throws my stuff infront of me, I pick it up and start walking. I look at the bank, then the bus. But one thing distracts me, a crying baby on the bus. I walk towards the crane and let the bus go. CraZ smiles and starts to press the button for the bank. "No!" I shout and shoot at his hand. I miss and it hits him in the chest. Forget him I have the save the people in the bank. Part 2 coming soon. Not part 2. Origin I shake the neighbor's hand. Mr Stryker looks at my and says, "Nice to meet you ummm...." He starts. "Jesse Z" I say to him. "Me and my 'father' just moved in next door" I say. "Stanley who is that?" A pregnant woman asks as she comes to the doorway. "Our new neighbor, Jesse." Stanley says. "Oh nice to meet you." She says as she shakes my hand. "I'll be off then." I say and walk back to my room. "Does she suspect anything?" K asks. "No, not a clue." I say back to him. "Good, I look to be doing plenty of business with Stanley Stryker." K says as he holds marijuana in his hands. Later that year. "What?!?!" Killer asks as he's on the phone. He drops it from his ear and turns to me. "Z, I need you to take down Stryker, here take this." He says and hands me a baseball bat. I leave the room and go knock on Stryker's door. Nothing, I knock again, nothing, I finally kick down the door. I beat him helplessly until I hear a baby's cry. I look up to where the cry came from and start walking. "What a mess." I say looking at Sarah's body, stepping over it the get to the crib. I pick up the baby and start walking towards the door. Stryker shoots his arm out reaching for the baby. I laugh and walk out of the door. "What do we do with the baby?" I ask K. "You tell me." K replies. "Kill it." I say, then Killer looks at me weird. "What are you crazy? What kind of 16 year old wants to kill a baby?!" K asks me. "Fine." I say kicking weed across the room. K points at me and says, "One day, we will rule the city of Argon you hear me?" "Yes, Mr. K." I say. "Now take that poor baby to the orphanage." K demands still pointing at me. I lay the baby down at the doorstep. I pull out my phone and call K. "K it's done, and I'm done working for you." I say. "Wait, what? That's okay, I got a new guy working on some type glove that works with acid." K says and then he hangs up the phone. Maybe K was right, maybe one day I will rule this city. Early Life When I was 3 I had a fantastic life, my father thought it was a good idea to dye my hair purple. I've loved the idea ever since. But when my mother died my father became an alcoholic and abusive. He carved a tear drop right unto my right eye, now in modern day I had it tattooed so it was the color black. By then I had met a drug dealer and he later introduced me to K. By age 14 he had taken me under his wing and helped me murder my father. I dropped out of high school at age 15, and Killer helped me get revenge on the people who made fun of my hair. Let's just say they have a permanent look of fear on their face. After I quit for K I met a little kid whom I had bound with. He was only 4 at the time but I saw potential, I'd have to save him for later. At age 17 I created a group called The Corrupt, I had stolen some government files about cloning. I have plenty of me in the fridge for later. And another file that sweetened it was a superhuman file. I found out how to give powers to people. With that and a large group of corrupts we started kidnapping potential teenagers and giving them powers. But the young Max, who I gave an electric-flame power to escaped. We managed to brainwash him before then though. But I heard K is using him and Acid the rob banks. What a shame, he looked up to me so much. And now Stryker's son thinks he's all that so I got that going for me. Killer: Coming soon. Sarah Stryker: Coming soon. Stanley Stryker: Coming soon. Johnathan Stryker: http://goldenagetriplea.wikia.com/wiki/Stryker Max: http://goldenagetriplea.wikia.com/wiki/The_Electric_Flame Hope you enjoyed! Out for now - Andrew